Darling Twink
by Dream-chan
Summary: Justin starts to break one of his rules....
1. First Time Round

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello everyone! I guess by sending this in, I'm popping the proverbial cherry. I have been a member of the list for about two months but being inspired by some great authors that bring us fantastic stories about our fave couple, I decided to throw my hat in the ring. All I ask is that you not pummel me too hard for this, and if you want to send a kind word, I wouldn't mind too much ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer: I have absolutely no rights to the beautiful boys of Queer as Folk, nor do I own the song featured in this fic. They belong to Showtime, Cowlip, and Prince respectively.  
  
  
  
  
Darling Twink  
by Pleasure Principle  
Rating: R (just to be on the safe side)  
Archive: B&J.com, ATP, and anywhere else...just ask ^_~  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
This will be done in Brian's POV  
  
  
  
  
  
Walking into the fog-filled, strobe lighted atmosphere I make my way over to the bar, acquiring my usual territory. Taking a hit of E and holding my double shot of Beam in hand, I look out on the dance floor smirking at the patrons that seemed to take the theme of tonight rather seriously.  
  
  
The Eighties.   
  
Where labels made the man.  
  
Excess was the general rule.  
  
And looking out for number one was the main philosophy.  
  
  
My type of decade.  
  
  
  
Taking a cursory glance over the place, I am not surprised to see the usual suspects leaning against the bar, surveying the crowd. With cocky grin and attitude in place, I made my way over to begin the first step to enjoying this evening. Giving my order to the bartender, I make myself comfortable, waiting for the questions to begin.  
  
  
It didn't take long.  
  
  
"So Brian, who's the victim tonight?" came the irritating voice of one Ted Schmidt, accountant and loser extradonaire.  
  
Tongue in cheek, I came with the ready-made retort. "It will never be you, so don't worry about it."  
  
"Looks like someone is being a bit of a meanie tonight. Is it because someone hasn't been fucked in the last hour?" Emmett shot in, taking a sip of the apple martini, once again dressed in something that should have been hidden in a very deep dark closet.  
  
  
"No, Dr. Ruth. I just had a shitty day at work, although I don't know why I am explaining myself to you."  
  
"So, what happened Brian?" came the concerned voice of my best friend Mikey. Can always count on 'Good Ol' Mikey' to give a shit when everyone else doesn't.  
  
Sighing as if the weight of the world was on my shoulders I replied, "Nothing more than a few thousand fuckups by the idiot twins themselves. Add on to the fact that I had to deal Ryder on my ass all day with a dunce of a temp and you have just summed up my day so far." I complained, downing my first shot and signaling for another one.   
  
  
With my second double shot in hand I asked, "So what's been going on here so far?"  
  
  
Emmett fairly jumped up and down, as if he couldn't hold the news in any longer. With a big smile on his face he taunts, "Well apparently there is someone that is stirring up quite the interest in here and for once it isn't you...."  
  
  
Rolling my eyes at this pathetic 'Nelly' bottom behavior I reply nonchalantly, "And I would be concerned because..."  
  
  
"Your fickle subjects will dethrone the 'King' soon?" Ted snickered, trying to cruise a guy that was way beyond his league.  
  
Not giving him the satisfaction, I just ignored him and went back to my usual game of sightseeing.  
  
Then came a familiar intro that I remembered from a long time ago and that is when I noticed that the lights had dimmed a little and it seemed that a circle had formed in the middle of the dance floor. Craning my neck a little bit, I could just barely make out a blonde head, but that could be taken care of quickly. Draining the last of my shot, I left the glass and my little playgroup to see what the hype is about.  
  
Walking through the masses is never a problem for me. It almost seems that they part like the Red Sea, most trying to cop a feel here and there. Ignoring the touching as I always do, I finally make it to the front and I am met with a sight that will always be imprinted on my brain for wet dreams to come.  
  
  
I once knew a girl named Nikki  
I guess you could say she was a sex fiend.  
I met her in a hotel lobby masturbating with a magazine  
she said how'd u like 2 waste some time  
and I could not resist when I saw little Nikki grind.   
  
  
  
And boy did he ever follow instructions. Watching those hips sway back and forth, I just stood there taking in everything about this mysterious new addition to the Babylon clientele. Electric blue eyes, bright smile, swimmer's build, and the most attractive feature of all...a bubble butt that just wouldn't quit.  
  
  
I think that I have just found my 'victim' for tonight.  
  
Breaking away from the pack, I walked up to the two dancing bodies and pushing the other man away took his spot, intent on having my turn with the young man.  
  
Placing my hands on the slim hips I pulled him in close, giving him a small preview of what he would be moaning from later on that night.  
  
Leaning in for the kill, I whispered the words that many had the pleasure to hear. "So, you want to go to my place?"  
  
Shaking his head, he licked those berry-red lips, making my jeans tighten even more. "Uh-uh. We go to mine. It's closer."   
  
"How do you know how far I live from here?" Was this boy some kind of stalker or something? I might do just about anything, but I draw the line at psychos.  
  
Giving me another one of those megawatt smiles, he laughs "You're joking right? Who doesn't know Brian Kinney, the proclaimed 'Stud of Liberty' address?   
  
Twink does have a point, and right now my dick didn't care where we did as long as it was soon...and I for one never argued against logic like that.  
  
  
"Well since you know so much about me, can I get your name at least?" I don't even know why I asked...like I would remember anyway.  
  
"Justin."  
  
  
Grabbing his hand, I get a firm hold on his wrist and get off the dance floor wanting to get the festivities started.   
  
  
  
she took me to her castle   
and I just couldn't believe my eyes  
she had so many devices  
everything that money could buy  
she said sign your name on the dotted line  
the lights went out   
and Nikki started to grind  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later found me staring up at one of the old modest brick buildings that are so common in this part of town. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me in and up the two flights of stairs and finally in front of a modest apartment.   
  
As soon as the door was closed behind us, we were all over each other, attacking anything that was standing in the way of feeling flesh on flesh. Thankfully there wasn't a whole lot of that. I barely had time to get a good look at the place, when I was pushed backward and fell onto something soft and lumpy. A second later, another body followed the same path, hands and lips touching me everywhere.   
  
At first I was content to let the blonde do what he wanted, but I was never one to stand on the sidelines for long. Now it was both of us trying to devour the other, trying to take what we could get not caring if the other got anything out of it. Then it became a game of who could get the other to come first.  
  
  
And I never back down from a challenge.   
  
  
Feeling him scoot back a bit, we end our marathon make-out session, eager to get to the main event. Giving my lips one last lick, he grinds into the hardness beneath him, making me groan from the effort of throwing his ass down on his carpet and fucking him senseless. "Hmm...can I guess that you are ready for the show to begin?"  
  
Pressing our clothed cocks even closer together I give him his answer. No other words were spoken as he pulled me up and guided me to the place that would be witness to all the action.  
  
  
The castle started spinning  
or maybe it was my brain  
I can't tell u what she did to me  
but me body will never be the same  
Her lovin will kick your behind  
she'll show no mercy  
but she'll sho'nuff sho'nuff show u   
how 2 grind  
  
  
  
"Oh Christ!" I yelled, as I finally came for the second time that night. Pulling out, I flopped down beside him trying to come down from the hormonal high I just reached.  
  
  
Where in hell did he learn that move? Is he some type of acrobat or something.   
  
  
Seeing him laugh, I realize that I must have voiced my thoughts because he replied, "Nope, I've never been in a circus although I guess those gymnastic classes my parents made me take were good for something." And then he started the downward journey to my cock that was already showing its appreciation at from his generous attention.  
  
  
/Thank goodness for pushy parents./ was my last thought as I surrendered to the pleasure that I was getting from this very talented young man.  
  
  
I woke up the next morning   
Nikki wasn't there  
I looked all over   
all I found was a phone number on the stairs  
it said thank u 4 a funky time  
call me up whenever u want to 2 grind  
  
  
/Where the hell am I?/ was the first thought in my head as I tried to block out the blinding sunlight coming from the large picture window directly in front of the bed. Not dwelling that much on my current location, I rolled over reaching out a hand for the hot little body that I had so much fun with last night when all I was met with is cold sheets  
  
Slowly opening one eye, I take in the crimson walls, ivory woodwork, and huge sketches that are hanging on the wall.  
  
  
Seems that Blondie has a flair for the arts.  
  
  
Letting the smell of caffeine gradually wake me up, I pull on the jeans I wore last night and padded out to the living room, hoping for a small encore performance. Unfortunately, my little performer had other plans.  
  
  
B.  
  
Sorry to leave like this, but I had plans that I just couldn't break. There is some coffee made, fruit, and bagels if you're hungry. Help yourself. I just wanted to let you know that I enjoyed last night and that your live show far exceeds your reputation. I'm sorry about your shirt. Call me on my cell and I'll replace it for you. Don't worry about locking up. The door will lock automatically when you leave.   
  
Later.  
  
J.   
  
  
Screwing up the paper, I throw it across the room, feeling a bit pissed at these turn of events. I mean, who does the bubble-butt asshole think he's dealing with here? I'm the one that is supposed to do the little 'morning after' speech. I was the one that blew off one-night stands....not the other way around.   
  
Fuck him and his lame ass breakfast!  
  
  
Slipping on the rest of my clothes in no time, I walked over to the couch, picked up my jacket from where it fell last night and walked out the door.  
  
  
Walking back towards my loft, I found myself humming the damn song that started this thing in the first place and came to a decision.  
  
  
I would definitely be seeing that 'Darling Twink' later.  
  
  
He could count on that.  
  
  
  
  
So so so?!?!? What do you guys think? Does this have a chance or should it be thrown in the fan fiction abyss? Oh yeah, if anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for me, I would really appreciate it! Thanx!!! 


	2. Karma is a Bitch

Author's Notes:  
  
Well this is the second installment of DT, and I have to say that I was really shocked with all the kind comments that I received for the first chapter and I would like to say thank you, because it is the reason that this fic will continue! Now, I would like to also thank my new beta-reader Darren, self-proclaimed Grammar Nazi, for his great skills and objective comments! Luv ya babe!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Although I love them bunches, the beautiful ones of Queer as Folk don't belong to me. That right goes to Showtime, Cowlip, and other entities that don't deserve them :p  
  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have upped Justin's age a bit so that it would fit my story and since this is FANFICTION I can do it anyway, so there! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
  
Darling Twink 2/?  
by Pleasure Principle  
Rating: R  
Archive: B&J.com, ATP, and anywhere else...just ask ^_~  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
Karma is a Bitch  
  
  
In an upscale neighborhood located in the outskirts of Pittsburgh, a young woman sat at a table of a fashionable cafe, waiting for someone to join  
her. Luckily, her wait wasn't long, as a young man jogged up to the table, gave her a peck on the cheek, and greeted her in their normal fashion.  
  
  
Giving her his trademark smile, he happily yelled, "Hey Brat!"  
  
  
Smiling, she waited 'til he sat down and leaned over to give him a kiss of her own.   
  
  
"Hey J." Noticing that her friend was adjusting more than needed in his chair, she could take a good guess at what made him almost an half hour late, but decided to tease him a bit.   
  
  
"So what's the excuse this time? And it better be good, since you are late to a long overdue breakfast with your best friend."  
  
  
"Oh, believe me. It was worth it! A little over six feet tall, lean build, silky hair, and hazel eyes to drown in," he finished dreamily, before his peace was shattered abruptly.  
  
  
"Wait a minute. You mean to tell me that he stayed all night? Since when has   
that been allowed?" Ever since the Hamilton incident, Justin having someone spend the night was unheard of.  
  
  
"Shut up! Besides, I haven't told you the best part."  
  
  
Leaning across the table, she bounced in her seat, glad to see that smile she  
missed so much on her friend's face again.   
  
  
"Well, out with it."  
  
  
If possible, his smile got even larger. "It was the infamous Brian Kinney."  
  
  
Raising her eyebrow, she demanded quizzically, "Who's that?"  
  
  
Forgetting that Daphne didn't know the ins and outs of gay Pittsburgh, he decided to make it a bit clearer. "I guess you could say he's the 'King Stud' of Liberty Avenue," and he smiled a little as he took another huge  
gulp from his tall glass of milk.  
  
  
"Was he everything that they said he was?"  
  
  
"That and then some. Fuck Daph! It was simply amazing!" he gushed, letting the woman know that this Brian Kinney person was someone she definitely wanted to meet. Anyone that could get that reaction from Justin was someone   
with serious skills.  
  
  
"Does this mean that you will be seeing him again?" she asked hopefully,  
  
  
With a shrug of his shoulders, he replied noncommittally. "Probably not."  
  
  
Not able to hold back her frustration, she couldn't help herself. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because from what I heard we both have the same policy. No two-time tricks." He regret to tell Daphne that was one of the main reasons he had sought him out in the first place.  
  
  
"Oh, that's right. Another one of those new 'stupid' rules you've made up for yourself. Speaking of which, has the stupid fuck tried to contact you since you've been back?" she asked snidely, and instantly regretted it when she saw the bright smile disappear from Justin's face.  
  
  
Acting on instinct, she reached over and placed her hand over his, giving it a comforting squeeze. "I'm sorr-"  
  
  
Giving her hand a squeeze back, Justin gave her a small smile to let her know that no severe damage was done. "No. It's alright. I guess it's still a bit hard, ya know?"  
  
  
Yeah, she knew alright. Daniel Hamilton, or Danny to his friends.   
  
  
Successful author...great personality...funny....handsome as hell...and a lying cheating bastard that broke her Jussie's heart. When she had first met him, she was happy for her friend. Hell, even the ten-year age difference didn't bother her....well, not that much.  
  
  
As time went on, she had even forgotten about that, just happy that her friend was happy.  
  
  
  
Then it all fell to shit.  
  
  
She remembered when Justin had called her in the middle of the night to ask if she could come get him. Hearing the sobs, and never thinking about the fact that it would be a eight-hour trip, she threw on some sweats, sneakers, grabbed coat, wallet, keys, and ran out the door. Six and a half hours later found her in front of Justin's New York apartment door, terrified at the state the place was in.  
  
  
Clothes everywhere. Glass on the floor. Books and other things ripped off the shelves.  
  
  
Looked like Goliath himself had had a major tantrum, and amongst the ruins stood Justin, destroying anything within arms reach.  
  
  
Not missing a step, she calmed him down, dried his eyes, then helped him pack up all his belongings as quickly as possible, so he wouldn't have to stay in the apartment that was haunted with the ghost of his now former lover.  
  
  
During the long ride home, the worried girl was able to get the story. Of how Justin had walked into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend of three years, intent on celebrating the anniversary of when they met.   
  
  
Of how he was planning on telling him that he had decided to stay in New York, refusing the position he was offered back home in Pittsburgh.   
  
  
Of how he had decided to ask the man he loved to be his partner for eternity. Of course, he wanted to surprise him, so he had kept all of this to himself.  
  
Imagine the 'surprise' when he walked in on and saw his 'partner' and some nameless trick fucking like rabbits in THEIR bed, moaning and groaning for all they were worth.   
  
  
Then to make it even more twisted, Danny waited till he came to kick the trick out. Then after the trick left, the fucker just put on some clothes and walked out to places unknown, leaving his lover to ponder what the hell had happened.  
  
  
After hearing all this, the furious girl was ready to turn the car back and whip some 'Dannyboy' ass, but her sad friend told her it would be a waste of time and effort. Besides, he wanted nothing to do with him. He wanted to cut all ties.  
  
  
And cut them he did...starting with the old Justin and replacing it with one that didn't smile or laugh as much, one that only cared about fucking a guy then moving on to the next; one that began to look out for himself instead of others.  
  
  
For all the things she hated Daniel Hamilton for, she cursed him to the deepest pits of hell for that alone.  
  
  
Not wanting to dwell on that asshole longer than necessary, she piped up, "So, how are things going with you? Finally settled into your place, after what...three months?"  
  
  
Biting into a fresh and hot cinnamon bun, he said, "Yeah. After going through all those negotiations with the landlord, I made my usual 'alterations' and now it's perfect." Licking the icing that stuck to his upper lip like a child, he asked, "You coming over soon?"  
  
Nodding, she took a bite of her own breakfast. "Sure, but I'll call first. Don't want to have a repeat of what happened last time, do we?"  
  
Wincing at that particular memory, he groaned. "You'll never forget  
that, will you?"  
  
"Nope. I wouldn't be a good best friend if I did," she chuckled at the  
put upon expression of the blonde boy across the table.  
  
  
Taking another bite of the warm pastry in front of her, she started digging deeper.  
  
  
"So how is the new whiz kid doing in the real world?"  
  
  
"Never better. As a matter fact, I will be starting my first major   
assignment next week. Can you believe that I even get an expense  
account?" he laughed, fairly jumping in his seat at the thought of spending  
someone else's money for once.  
  
  
"Hmm, I guess all the restaurants in the tri-state area are going to  
show a phenomenal increase in profits, huh?"  
  
  
"Fuck you!" the blonde exclaimed, still smiling in megawatt mode.  
  
  
"We tried it, remember? And I seem to recall that it didn't work out  
that well, so I'll pass on the offer...thanks anyway," she responded to his   
outburst smugly, loving the ease that they always seemed to have with  
each other.  
  
  
Seeing the look his best bud was sporting, Justin could tell that she  
felt the same way he did. "Gods, I missed you Daph."  
  
  
"I missed you too, Jussie." she warmly replied, calling him the nickname  
she had dubbed him with when they were five.  
  
  
"How things are with you? I mean, we've been sitting here for almost a   
half-hour talking about my adventures and I have yet to hear about any  
of your 'getting dick' pursuits.  
  
  
Screwing up her face, she tried to act offended by his demand." You are  
such a nasty boy."  
  
  
"I try sweetie. Now give me some information, before I tell your mother  
what I walked in on last Labor Day..."  
  
  
Remembering that particular risqué incident, Daphne couldn't help but   
mutter, "Wait, let me change that to asshole."  
  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere. Now tell me all about it," and thus began another outrageous conversation between the two friends, each enjoying their time together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Downtown Pittsburgh.  
  
  
Frick Building.  
  
  
15th Floor. Conference Room A  
  
  
Among the people seated at the mahogany table, no one looked more  
attentive than Brian Kinney. Although, if one could read his thoughts, they would  
be surprised at how talented an actor he was.  
  
  
  
  
/I wonder if he realizes that I haven't heard a word he said yet.../ thought the bored ad executive, bending yet one more paper clip out of shape. Seeing that his boss nowhere close to losing steam, he sighed and settled back in the plush seat, getting comfortable to let his mind wander to other things.  
  
Well, the one thing...person that had been on his mind since last  
weekend.  
  
  
Justin.  
  
  
Ever since that night, he hadn't been able to get the blonde out his  
head. Not to say that he hadn't fucked anyone else, but the image of those  
eyes, hair, and smile would just piss him off because they wouldn't leave him   
alone.  
  
  
What pissed him off even more was that he was beginning to act like a   
teenager. He didn't even want to remember the times when he had pulled  
out the cell number and gone to the phone to dial, only to stop or hang up  
right before it started ringing.  
  
  
This was too un-Kinney-like for his taste.  
  
  
"Now I would like to introduce you to the consultants I called in to  
help with this campaign. They are with the Keller Group, so please try to  
make them welcome." Going to the door, Ryder opened it and made a motion for   
someone to come in. In the next few seconds, Brian's eyes widened as four people trooped into the room. Usually new people wouldn't get a such a reaction from him, but this was a special case because standing directly in front of him was none other than his 'darling twink' from the  
past weekend.  
  
  
Putting his stone mask back on, he took covert glances at the smiling   
blonde, trying to rein in the urge to leap over, flip his little adorable   
bubble-butt on the table and give him a 'proper' welcome to the firm.  
  
  
But he doubted that Ryder would appreciate it much.  
  
  
"Now I would like to introduce our temporary additions to the team.  
First, we have Jen Parrot-" he blanked out once again, taking inventory of the third person to enter the conference room. Blonde hair styled in that chic messy look that seemed to be the rage, familiar blue eyes filled with awareness, deep blue shirt with a silk tie of the same color, black tailored slacks that seemed to hug his lithe form, and shiny pair of black Kenneth Coles.  
  
  
Seems the mysterious twink also had some fashion sense.  
  
  
"This is Justin Taylor and he will be working in our art department."  
Turning towards Brian, he continued, "Kinney, you and him will be working closely in terms of creating the image for this campaign, so please try not to burn him out to quickly," Ryder droned on, shooting Brian a dubious glance.   
  
/I seriously doubt that.../ Brian thought mischievously, thinking back to that night he spent with the energetic graphics consultant.  
  
  
After that, the meeting seemed to speed by, Brian growing more and more impatient to main event of reuniting with young man standing in front of him.  
As soon Ryder adjourned the meeting and gave the signal to personally introduce themselves to the new arrivals. Waiting for Justin to be alone, Brian made his move set in full predator mode.  
  
"Well, isn't this a coincidence?" was his opening gambit to get his new co-worker's attention, eager to see his reaction.   
  
  
With an amused look on his cherubic face, Justin grinned. "If you say so."  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Not satisfied with the conversation so far, Brian thought it was time to be a little more overt. "Nothing, just wondering how this is going to work out..."  
  
  
"I don't see the big problem here," came the nonplussed answer, throwing  
Brian off a bit.  
  
  
He would have thought that the twink would feel a little   
apprehensive about working together, but instead acted as if he couldn't  
have cared either way.   
  
  
And for some strange reason, this made Brian pissed, so in   
true Kinney fashion, he told himself that it was time to push things  
along.  
  
  
"So, you don't mind that while you're showing me mock ups for a new   
campaign, that I will be having flashbacks of how I made you scream that  
night, or how I was able to bend you in positions that could get you a  
job in any circus..." he said calmly, although there was an undercurrent of   
sensuality laced with it.  
  
  
Justin just smiled, getting a kick out of seeing this man trying to get  
him worked up. If he only knew he was wasting his time.  
  
  
Giving the hazel-eyed man a measuring look of his own, Justin asked "Is  
this some new type of flirting that I don't know about?"  
  
  
Shaking his head at the boldness of this young man, Brian began to play along.  
  
  
"No. Just telling you what might happen so that you can...be prepared for it..." he   
  
  
"Well thanks for the heads up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to meet the rest of the team," he turned around, before Brian's voice stopped him.  
  
  
"No problem. Will you be coming to the brainstorming session?"  
  
  
Looking over his shoulder, he smirked, "I don't know. I prefer coming under the sheets, but...to each their own, right?" and off the other man went, Brian's eyes glued to the motion of the slight back and forth motion of the young man's ass. Shaking his head, Brian gathered his things and walked out the conference room with a small smile on his face. Walking down the hall to his office, Brian couldn't help but think that maybe the vacation he was planning could be put on hold.   
  
  
  
It looked like there were enough fun things to do right in the Pitts.  
  
  
tbc....  
  
  
So, was this a good follow-up or what? Lemme know what you think!  
  
  
See u next time ^_^  
  
  
  
Pleasure Priciple  
  
-the only one to follow 


	3. Pain Management

Author's Notes:  
  
Nothing really to say, except that I hope you folks like this, and for those that love drama, I put the twist in the end, specifically for you. So get some popcorn ready and enjoy the fic! Also, I would like to thank my wonder beta, Darren for her fast and prompt service! Thanx girl ^_~  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
Although I love them bunches, the beautiful ones of Queer as Folk don't belong to me. That right goes to Showtime, Cowlip, and other entities that don't deserve them :p  
  
  
For those that really need it....  
  
  
Ages Are:  
  
Brian: 29  
Justin: 24  
  
  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thinking/  
POV  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darling Twink 3/?  
by Pleasure Priciple  
Rating:R  
Archive: B&J.com, ATP, and anywhere else...just ask!  
Email dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Pain Management  
  
  
  
BRIAN  
  
  
Liberty Diner.  
  
  
Proverbial greasy spoon for all fags in the in the Pittsburgh area.  
  
  
And the meeting place for my particular group of friends...as sad as that   
is.  
  
Pulling the door open, I am immediately assaulted with the sights,  
sounds, and smells of this particular stomping ground. Like the king that I am, I survey my territory and give a small smile as I locate my vassals,  
waiting to see how long it will take for them to realize that I am here.  
  
  
  
"Hey Brian!" came the shout across the hustle and bustle of the busy diner and it's patrons.  
  
  
  
Five seconds....not bad.  
  
  
Slipping into the booth, I give my best friend a quick peck on the lips  
and sit down to wait for his mother to come over and take my order. As it  
is, I already know that I am going to get raked over the coals for what they   
consider my 'anti-social' behavior, but after the development at work a  
few weeks ago, I haven't really been focused, causing me to stay extra  
hours in order to be productive.  
  
  
Grabbing a fry off of Mikey's plate, I ask, "So, how are you losers this  
evening?"  
  
  
The flashy fashion-challenged queen sitting across from me boasts, "I don't know what you're talking about since I don't see any losers sitting at this table..."  
  
  
"Denial is a bad thing Emmett," I began to say, before I was grabbed up  
in a rough hug, by the Rainbow Tornado, also known as Debbie Novotny.  
  
  
"Hey, you little shit! Finally decided to grace us with your presence?"  
she   
yelled in her usual cheery manner.  
  
  
Trying to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles in my Armani, I gave her  
what passed as a polite greeting. "And hello to you Deb. I must say that your  
wig is looking extradonairy today."  
  
  
Clocking me upside my head, she demanded briskly, "What can I get for  
you, asshole?"  
  
"My usual."  
  
  
Turkey on whole grain wheat. No mayo. Have to watch the figure and all   
that.  
  
  
Jotting it down on her overflowing pad, she flounces away to attend to   
another customer. "Be back in a minute," she calls over her shoulder, which in Deb-speak means that it is going to take a bit more than that.  
  
  
"So, where have you been?" Mikey demanded, taking a bite out of the   
hand-held death trap know as a hamburger.  
  
  
"Well unlike the rest of you slackers, I've been up to my neck in this  
new campaign. Since the client is shelling out millions of dollars for this   
thing, Ryder is stressing me for it to be perfect. Then we got the added bonus of getting some high-priced consultants to help us. I guess they felt we couldn't do it on our own,"  
  
  
"No wonder you look so tired. I guess not having your daily trick is   
affecting your health," Ted readily pointed out, smugly munching on  
today's   
special.  
  
Not one to pass up on an opportunity, I slammed one right back. "Now  
Teddy, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean the rest of us aren't. Besides, it's great when tricks make house calls or office calls, whatever the case may be, " I smirked, loving the way the accountant's face twinged with equal parts envy and resentment.  
  
"Should have known that work would never stand in the way of Brian's  
dick," he muttered, going back to his club sandwich, his face set in scowl that does nothing for him...like anything does for that matter.  
  
"Will you two give it a rest already?" Mikey whined, while stuffing his  
face with the food placed in front of him.  
  
  
Turning my attention to my best friend, it sometimes amazes me that he didn't resemble a miniature Michelin man with all the food his mom shoved down his throat over the years and believe me, I was an eye-witness and willing participant to those feasts over the years.  
  
  
Just as I was about to snag another fry, I felt a tug on my sleeve. "Hey  
Brian, isn't that the guy you left Babylon with the other night?"  
  
  
Prying off the gripping fingers with a certain air of distaste, I said   
wearily. "You're going to have to be more specific than that, Em."  
  
Getting excited, he grabbed onto my sleeve again, making me a bit pissed,  
but I try to ignore it as he prattles on.  
  
  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes, adorable smile, and a butt that I have been  
saving to have for years. Is that specific enough for you?"  
  
  
Swiveling my neck, I turned around to see the source of my frustration  
for the past three weeks standing right inside the door.  
  
  
/Dammit! First the office, now this?/ I thought heatedly, wondering if  
the   
world was playing one big cosmic joke on me. I wouldn't put it past the   
twink if he was.  
  
  
"So how was he?"  
  
  
"I don't kiss and tell, gentlemen...and I do use the term loosely..."  
  
  
"Come off it, Brian. Tell us," Emmett urged, leaning forward in his seat  
as if he is about to hear all the CIA's secrets.  
  
Leaning over a bit myself, I get a few inches from his face to tell him   
exactly what information I had for him.  
  
  
"None of your fucking business."  
  
  
Then, acting as if I didn't give a fuck, I stood up and made my way over  
to the booth across the room, intent on figuring out the puzzle that was  
Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
  
JUSTIN  
  
  
  
As I was looking at the menu, I noticed a shadow above me and a  
silky voice asking, "Are you stalking me?"  
  
  
Glancing over top of the double-sided menu, I gave the impeccably-dressed man a look of my own. "Now why would I want to that?"  
  
  
Sliding into the booth across from me, he leans back against the red  
vinyl, trapping me in an intense gaze. "There could be a lot of reasons."  
  
  
Not sure if I should play along, but interested anyway, I asked  
skeptically, "Name one."  
  
  
With supreme confidence, he replied with pride, "My dick."  
  
  
Rolling my eyes, I could do nothing but smile, falling into the game  
that we have been playing for the last couple of weeks. "Contrary to popular  
belief, having a big dick does not automatically make me remember someone. It's what they do that gets stored into memory."  
  
"Well, there's another reason for you."  
  
  
"I guess you're right..." I agreed, having a flashback of how he operated his own 'machinery', but thankfully that reveire was disrupted before I made a fool of myself.  
  
  
"Hi, Sunshine! It's about time you stopped in!" Debbie called out, giving me the same hug I've seen her give to practically everyone and one that I happliy return.  
  
  
My history with Deb Novatny began in 1996, when I revealed my sexual orientation to my parents. Although it took some time for all of us to come back before my big news, they slowly learned to accept me for who I am and not make me feel as I was some freak of nature. I met Deb during my first PFLAG function that my mom dragged me to and the rest is history. Ever since then, Deb has become a second mother to me. Matter of fact, it was through her that I learned all I needed to know about the hottest stud ever to walk Liberty Avenue.  
  
  
Though she'll never know it.  
  
  
Giving her the smile that was the inspiration for the fond nickname, I  
laughed, "I told you I would Deb. How are you doing?"  
  
  
"As much as I can be, sweetie."   
  
  
Looking back and forth between Brian and me, I could see her eyes narrow, letting me know that she was about to ask the question that had been on her mind ever since she walked over here.  
  
  
"So how do you and Brian know each other, or can I take an educated guess?"  
  
Taking no offense at the implication, I just told her the truth...well the clean version anyway, although I could tell that she jumped to her own conclusions.  
  
  
"You'd probably be right. How is Vic doing?" Note to self: Have to make time to spend with Vic.  
  
  
"Just fine, sweetie. Now what can I get for you?" she said happily,  
pulling out the much overused notebook.  
  
  
Looking over the menu for a few seconds, I decided to indulge myself.   
Besides, it was probably time to get a membership in a gym anyway.  
  
"A double cheeseburger, fries, and a large chocolate shake....oh and lemon  
bars for dessert."  
  
"I'll put that order right in for you. I'll be back with your milkshake  
in a minute." Turning her attention to the man across from me, she asks,  
"Brian, do you want me to bring your order over here?"  
  
Tongue in cheek, he grins, "Have I ever told you that you are one smart   
cookie, Deb?"  
  
  
Shaking her head ruefully, she gives his cheek a hearty pinch. "A simple  
yes would have done, smart-ass. I'll be right back with your milkshake,  
sweetie," and off she goes, clearing a path through the hungry masses of Liberty Avenue.  
  
  
Glancing at Brian, I see the most unreadable expression on his face and  
in this instance I want to know exactly what he's thinking. "How in  
hell are you going to eat all that?"  
  
"Blessed with a great metabolism...at least that's what my mother says.  
So, what do you want? If this is about work, I would appreciate it if we  
kept that in the office. I value my downtime."  
  
  
"Understandable, but it's not what I was going to talk to you about.  
  
I believe that you made me an offer and I wanted to know if it was still on the table."  
  
  
"Huh?"  
  
  
Smirking even more, he reminds me, "The cleaners."  
  
  
/Like I really believe that one, Kinney/  
  
  
"Oh, I was wondering when you were going to act on that. Just bring the   
shirt to the office tomorrow and I'll get it taken of."  
  
"Or, we could go to my loft after you finish and I give it to you  
there," he suggested silkily, giving me those bedroom eyes that I imagine have worked on every trick that ever had the pleasure of seeing them...and  
unfortunately I don't know how long I can resist them myself, but once again my brain helps out by pointing out something that is absolutely hilarious and  
within seconds I am giggling like a schoolgirl and even more so when I see the confused look on the hazel-eyed seducer's face.  
  
  
  
"What?"  
  
  
Guessing that I could let him in on the joke, I laughed, "That is a real  
variation of 'Want to come and see my sketches?' routine."  
  
  
Seeing the way his face went blank, I take it that he wasn't expecting   
something like that. However, he reverts back to Kinney mode and begins   
refute my claim.  
  
  
"First, I don't use routines. Second, you're the artist. I'll save that  
for you to do," he replied haughtily, taking a sip of the water that Deb had  
placed on the table ages ago.  
  
Taking a sip from my own glass I smirked, enjoying the feeling of  
throwing this man off-kilter. Since working with him, I have learned that Brian is a control freak and when the control is taken away, he will do everything in his power to get it back.  
  
  
Which makes for a pretty good show if you ask me.  
  
  
But just as I was about to up the stakes, my cell phone chose that  
moment to ring. Inwardly groaning, I pulled the damn thing out to look at the call display, annoyed at whomever interrupted my fun.  
  
However, seeing the name and the number, I knew I had to put the game on   
pause for the time being. With an apologetic smile in place, I said,  
"Excuse me for a minute."  
  
  
Seeing him nod, I flip open the phone.  
  
  
"Hey Mollusk, what's up?" I answered the call, curious as to why my  
little sister was calling me.  
  
  
"Hey Jus. I just wanted to give you a bit of news. The dumbfuck called  
over here looking for you."  
  
Oh great. What in the hell is wrong with HIM? Wasn't breaking my heart   
enough for the dipshit?  
  
  
Hoping that my anger wasn't showing on my face, I asked firmly, "Uh huh,  
and what did you say?"  
  
  
"That it is was none of his fucking business and to stay away from you   
before I gave him an illegal castration," she replied sweetly, as if it was the most natural response in the world.  
  
  
Sometimes I really love the little brat.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
  
"Well, since I'm such a good girl, would you mind doing something for  
me?" she asked slyly, alerting my big brother alarm big time.  
  
Should have known that there was a catch in all this, but by the sound  
in her voice, it didn't seem like something that I should really  
do...a.k.a. my parents didn't approve.  
  
Trying to sound remorseful as possible, I began nervously, "I don't-"  
  
"If you don't then I might let it slip to the ex where you live. You  
know that he left his contact numbers...." she slipped in before I could  
finish, making me want to smack the smile off the smile that I know she has on her face right now...gloating wench.  
  
Sometimes I really hate the little brat.  
  
  
Daphne and I taught her too well.  
  
  
Knowing that it was a lost cause, I gave up the fight, the news that my  
ex was in town too much stress as is. "Fine! But I'm not doing anything  
illegal, you little shit!"  
  
  
Hearing a happy giggle come down the line, she said,"Don't worry, it's   
not...well not really. Love you Jus!"  
  
  
  
  
"Love you too. Bye"  
  
  
  
Snapping my phone off, I stuffed it into my pocket, pissed that I can  
still get conned by my little sister. I swear, she must have written the  
handbook on how to make an older sibling's life miserable.  
  
  
Turning my attention to the amused man across from me, I feel myself  
blush slightly, feeling a little of the tension that the phone call caused  
lessen.   
  
  
"Sorry about that. That was just my annoying baby sister alerting me to   
something."  
  
  
"Nothing serious I hope."  
  
  
"Trivial, really," I responded dryly, not wanting to go into what the phone call was about. Then in a matter of seconds, I relaxed and realized that I had the perfect solution in front of me to help me forget about my 'pest' problem for the time being. Whispering huskily, I leaned in, watching those gorgeous hazel eyes darken with lust.   
  
"So, do you want to sit here and try to flirt some more, or do you want to fuck?"  
  
  
Not giving it a second thought, he grabbed my wrist like he did that  
first night, threw some money on the table and hustled me out of there,  
ignoring the yelling coming from one pissed waitress and a table of friends.  
  
  
The ride to the loft was full of heated looks and stolen caresses, but  
in no time we were in front of the building that I had heard so much about my  
first weeks back home.   
  
In the elevator, he had already pulled out my dick, making my head fall back against the cool brushed metal interior.  
  
It took him no time to get the door open and set the alarm before I  
found myself completely naked and slung over a shoulder, being carried to the  
Holy Grail for all gay men in the tri-state area.  
  
  
Brian Kinney's bed.  
  
  
  
As much as this interlude started out hot and heavy, Brian changed gears, slowing the pace down a little.  
  
Pushing me back on the soft duvet, he straddles me and begins to kiss my neck, moving progressively lower and lower until he reached the place that had been screaming for his attention ever since he sat across from me. Bypassing that area, he continued on, licking the inside of my thighs, letting his warm breath spread over my balls, making them tighten even more.  
I was sure that I was going to come from that alone, but thankfully he put a stop to that and then built me up again until he was ready to enter me.  
  
  
Giving me the lube, I wasted no time in snagging the cap off and slathering it on his cock, anticipation pulsing through my veins at what I was about to experience. The memory of the first time was humming repeating in my brain when he flipped me over on my stomach. Preparing me quickly, I didn't even hear the sounds of the condom being ripped open and pulled on, but I sure as hell felt it when Brian entered me, hitting home in one thrust.  
  
  
"FUCK YES!"   
  
  
Reaching over, he grabs my chin and gives me a quick kiss. "Don't worry, I will," he whispered ferally, giving my ear a small bite, before begining the natural motions that takes us to worlds unknown.   
  
  
"Damn! Are you sure that you even have bones?" Brian breathed heavily,  
worn out from the exhaustive play we're taking a break from in order to catch our breaths.  
  
Rolling over, I smiled and ran a finger down his side, appreciating the   
graceful lines and curves that made this beautiful man. I wish I had a   
sketchbook nearby.  
  
  
"The last time my doctor checked he didn't see a problem."  
  
  
"Hmm. So how do you like working at Ryder so far?"  
  
  
"I actually like it more than I thought I would. I was worried that I  
would be working with a fat, balding, greasy, homophobic, old guy, but I guess I lucked out. You're only old."  
  
  
Giving me a hard pinch in the side, Brian grinned. "Fuck you."  
  
  
Matching his grin, I flippantly replied, "You already did, and I must  
say quite well, thanks."  
  
  
Lighting a cigarette, he takes a puff and gives me that tongue in cheek expression that I've been itching to draw. "Do you have a smartass answer for everything?"  
  
  
"Call it a gift," I smiled as I swung my feet to the side and began   
searching for the clothes that were hastily thrown on the floor earlier.  
  
Finding my boxers, I slipped them on, then standing up, I turned around  
to face the satisfied man lying underneath the neon lights.  
  
Tearing my eyes away before another part of my anatomy began to make  
it's position known, I blurted out, "Well, I have to get going. Big day  
tomorrow and all."  
  
  
/Smooth going, dumbass./ I ranted to myself, the knowing grin from Brian  
making me feel even worse.  
  
  
Getting up himself, the other man stubbed out the cancer stick, slipped on his navy silk robe, making his way toward the kitchen, beckoning me to follow.  
  
After getting a glass of orange juice, he turned around and said,"Like I  
don't know that already. However, I have a better solution. You can stay  
here, we fuck some more, I'll drop you off at your place to get a   
change of clothes in the morning, then we can go to work."  
  
  
Giving him a small smile for his efforts, I tell him rationally,"That  
sounds too complicated. Besides, I like my bed."  
  
Seeing that he has lost this battle, he decides to compromise. "Do you  
want me to call you a cab or something?"  
  
Waving him off, I said confidently,"No thanks. I parked my car near the   
diner and it isn't that far of a walk."  
  
I could still see that he wanted to debate the point, but his little   
internal mechanism wouldn't let him do it.  
  
  
Prideful prick.  
  
  
  
"Whatever."  
  
  
Nodding in agreement, I walk around the counter and stand before the man  
who has rocked my world, both sleeping and awake.  
  
  
"Thanks again for a good time. If you keep this up, I might have to purchase season passes," I tease, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
  
"Ha ha funny, Twink," Brian says gruffly, pushing me away a bit, but not  
before grabbing my chin and placing a firm kiss on my already swollen  
lips.  
  
  
Pulling away, he only says one word, "Later."  
  
  
"Later. Oh and don't forget the shirt tomorrow," and with that, I made  
my way to the large door, exiting the loft and out to the street, whistling  
as I walked to the diner and my car.  
  
  
Thirty minutes later, after a quick stop at Primanti Bros., I was walking up the stairs to my apartment and thinking about how many more of my rules that I would break for Brian Kinney. Hell, I'd already admitted to myself that the guy was a fantabulous fuck, but there was so much more to his 'stud' image that pulled me like a moth to a flame. I just wanted to explore all those layers...see what made him tick.  
  
  
But shit, look where that had gotten me last time.   
  
A one way trip to the Heartbreak Hotel.  
  
And it was this thought that was in my head as I hit the top step and  
heard a voice that I thought I would never hear again.  
  
"Hello Justin."  
  
  
I don't know how long I stood there, looking at the man that had shattered   
my heart along with my rose-coloured glasses, but my brain summed up the  
situation quickly and easily in just five words.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dammit. To. All. Fucking. Hell.  
  
  
  
  
tbc.........  
  
  
  
Next time, we will see the fallout between two ex lovers and also see  
some hot office action! Does everyone like that idea??!?! Lemme know ^_~  
  
  
  
Later  
  
  
Pleasure Principal  
  
-the only one to follow 


	4. Degrees of Separation

Author's Notes:  
  
Hello my fellow QAF Fans! This chapter took a little longer than what I would have liked, but I think that you would appreciate reading something that wasn't total garbage. As always, I have to give a BIG thank you to my fantabulous editor, Darren, for giving me wonderful feedback and great grammar lessons! Second, I have to thank EVERYONE that has emailed me about this series. All the kind comments really can boost a girl's ego (and maybe make her write a little faster) ^_^  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Although I love them bunches, the beautiful ones of Queer as Folk don't belong to me. That right goes to Showtime, Cowlip, and other entities that don't deserve them :p  
  
  
"dialogue"  
/thoughts/  
  
  
  
  
  
Darling Twink 4/?  
by Pleasure Principle  
Rating:R   
Archive: B&J.com, ATP, and anywhere else...just ask!  
Email: dream_chan@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
Degrees of Seperation  
  
  
  
JUSTIN  
  
  
  
I can't believe this.  
  
I simply can't FUCKING believe this.  
  
I come home from the high that comes from a Brian Kinney fuck, and look what happens.  
  
Danny 'Dumbfuck' Hamilton, my ex, is standing in front of my apartment with a big ass smile on his face.  
  
Did I end up in the Twilight Zone or something?  
  
Hearing a small laugh, I look up to see Danny giving me the smile that I fell in love with.  
  
"No, but a lot of people think that Pittsburgh is the   
closest thing to it," he grinned, sliding his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.  
  
  
Brushing the back of his hand against my cheek, he whispers softly, "I missed you, love."  
  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you here? And how in fucking hell did you find out where I lived?" I lashed out roughly, pullling away from him, partly anger at the laughing man in front of me, partly embarrassment of at speaking my thoughts out loud.  
  
Not reacting in any way to my rant, he gestures to my apartment, "Do you really want to have this conversation in the middle of your hallway?"  
  
Not wanting him to step foot into MY home, but knowing that he was right, I conceded. "Fine! Move out my goddamn way so I can open the door!"  
  
"Now, tell me what the hell is going on here? I thought we said all we had to say in New York," I muttered, looking at the man who has caused me so much pain.  
  
Damn, what I wouldn't do for a double shot of Absolut right now.  
  
  
"J, did you really think that it was over?" he asked as if we had only been apart for a few days, instead of a few months.  
  
  
"Well, I kinda figured it out when I caught you with your dick up some trick's ass! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!"  
  
  
"I never thought that you were a fool. If that were the case, I would have never have hooked up with you in the first place."  
  
  
"Lucky me. Now tell me why you're here, before my foot can't come up with anymore excuses for not being planted up your ass!" I snapped, trying to put as much distance between us as possible.  
  
  
"Look J, you know I'm not good with apologies and shit like that. Hell, you probably know me better than anyone. All I ask is that you listen to what I have to say first."  
  
  
"Fine. Plead your case."  
  
  
"Remember when you came home that night and told me about that offer from the firm here?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"And how you told me that you were thinking about taking it so that you could be closer to your family? Well, it got me thinking how we hadn't been getting along lately and I just thought that it was your way of telling me that you were leaving me without saying the actual 'let's be friends' speech."  
  
  
"So...you're telling me that you fucked that other guy just to get me to leave you?" If I had a dunce cap, I would have slammed it down on his fucking head.  
  
  
"I know it sounds horrendously stupid, but I did it for you. I didn't want to be the one to tie you down," he explains, looking the stupid fuck that he is.  
  
  
"So why the hell are you here? Did I forget to pay my half of the rent or something?" I replied nastily, not buying his shit for a minute. If you really love someone, you don't throw them off the highest cliff that you can find.  
  
  
Seeing that my attention was back on him, he stated simply, "I missed you J."  
  
  
Rolling my eyes heavenward, I let him know that I am not impressed. "You already said that."  
  
  
Sighing, he shoves his hands in his pockets, looking me directly in the eyes, as if that would help. "Seriously Justin. Every day since you left has been pure hell. You don't know how it felt walking into our apartment and seeing our life shattered and you gone."  
  
"I guess it could be right up there with seeing the man you were going to ask to be your life partner fucking somebody else," I shoot back harshly, getting grim satisfaction watching him pale underneath his thirty dollar a session tan.  
  
"Oh J," is all he says as he tries to come closer, but I halt that quickly, holding up a hand for him to stop. With a hurt expression, he pleads earnestly, "Please Jus. Can't we work this out somehow? Don't you think that we owe it to ourselves to work this out?"  
  
  
Feeling myself about to explode, I clench my fists to control my already sky-high temper. "Daniel?"  
  
  
With a look of hope, he hastily replies,"Yes?"  
  
  
"Listen carefully to what I am about to say to you. I don't owe US shit, but I do owe it to myself to find someone that will not treat me as a dumbass child as you so effectively did for all these years."  
  
  
Crossing the room, I open the door, giving him the universal gesture for what he needs to do, but he just stands there, looking like a lost little puppy. Steeling myself, I reinforce what I want him to do in words, so he doesn't mistake my actions.  
  
"Get. The. Fuck. Out."  
  
  
"Justin," he tries one more time to touch me, but I'm not having it...not when I'm not sure and what might happen.  
  
  
"Get out," and stay out a voice in my head adds, sounding suspiciously like Daphne.   
  
  
Great now, he's finally driven me around the bend.  
  
  
"I can see that you're still upset with me and I totally understand, but know this: I am not giving up on us. I know I fucked up, but I will do everything that I can to make you see that I want us to be together. I know that deep down you feel the same."   
  
  
Taking a card from his coat pocket, he dropped it on the coffee table.   
  
  
"Here is the hotel that I am staying at for the next week.You can rip it up if you want, but I would really like to talk to you before I go back," he pleaded, sincerity shining in his eyes.  
  
  
/And you can take a flying leap for all I care, asshole/ I thought vicously, wishing he would leave already.  
  
  
Giving it one last shot, he approaches once again. "I love you, and I will always love you. I know that I fucked up, but doesn't my feelings for you count for something?"  
  
  
  
Pushing him away, I let him know exactly what I thought of his latest revelation. "Well you can keep it for the tricks you haven't fucked yet." With one last biting glare, I said the words that I wasn't able to say the first time: "Bye Daniel," which was followed by me slamming the door so hard I was sure to hear shit from my neighbors in the morning about it.  
  
Walking over to the couch, I just plopped down and stared at the small white rectangle with elegant gold script. Picking it up, I just looked at it, the   
anger and the pain coming back full force. Throwing it back on the table, I picked up the cordless phone and called for reinforcements.  
  
  
Three rings later, my prayers were answered. "Daph, how about we schedule your grand tour about now?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound like I was going to have a nervous breakdown...even though I was pretty damn close.  
  
  
"Do you know what time it is, Taylor?" came the grouchy shout, reminding me of the last time I called her like this, but as a best friend, this is a duty that she has to uphold.  
  
  
"Daniel was just here," were the only words I uttered before Daphne went into her impressive imitation of a veteran sailor. After calming down, she became the rational girl that I knew and loved.  
  
"Give me fifteen minutes and don't start throwing stuff, because I would hate to have to help you clean up your own shit, okay?" she says, I guess in an effort to make me smile.  
  
"Yeah," was all I could say, thanking God for giving me a best friend like her. Maybe it was time to remind her of that fact. "Have I ever said that you are my bestest friend in the whole wide world?"  
  
"Yeah, but it never hurts to hear it again. Now hang up so I can get dressed, and remember to take deep breaths."   
  
  
"Whatever Brat. See you in a few."  
  
  
"Bye Jussie," and soon the dial tone was buzzing in my ear.  
  
Hanging up, I lean back against the cushions and close my eyes, wondering when my life turned into a fucking soap opera.  
  
  
  
BRIAN  
  
  
  
Leaning back in the big black leather chair that I've worked so hard to acquire, I look out the windows at the Pittsburgh skyline, thinking back to when I was boy and my parents decided to act like actual humans. It was one of those cold winter days where you had to bundle up against the wind, even though the sun was glaring in the sky.   
  
I still can't remember what the occasion was or anything, but I do remember my mom smiling and telling my sister and I to get dressed and that we were going out. Soon, we were at the incline and I could remember running to the overlook and just looking over the Three Rivers and the Golden Triangle and thinking that I wanted to know what went on over there. When I asked Jack ( I refuse to call him my father, because he never was one) about it, he just told me that it wasn't any of my business since I would never know.  
  
  
Well, here's a big FUCK YOU Jack Kinney!  
  
  
Pushing those thoughts away, my mind wanders back to Friday night and the 'fun' I had with a certain blonde. But as much as it made me smile, I began to worry.  
  
  
It's not really the fact that I allowed Justin to give me a repeat performance of his great 'talent', but the fact that I pursued him. That is something I'm going to have to stop before it gets out of control...if it hasn't already.   
  
  
Plus it didn't help that I had to get an earful from my best friend about ditching him at the diner that night.   
  
  
Like it hasn't happened before.  
  
  
Then to get the usual cutting remarks from the gay version of Abbott and Costello made me wonder if continuing this little game with Justin is good thing.  
  
  
  
Then again, I always do like living life on the edge...  
  
  
BEEEEEP  
  
  
Sighing, I turn around and deftly press the intercom button. "Yes?"  
  
"Your ten o'clock is here," she said merrily, making wonder what exactly was making my assistant so happy. Hmph, probably got laid this weekend.  
  
Shuddering at the image of hetero sex, I lean back and wait for the entertainment to begin.  
  
  
Watching him walk in, I take in the dull eyes and wan smile and my conscience starts to nag at me, but as with all Kinneys, I ignore it and proceed to do what I want for my own enjoyment, which will eventually lead to me fucking other people over in the process.  
  
  
  
Let the games begin.  
  
  
  
"Good morning Mr. Taylor."  
  
  
"Good morning Mr. Kinney," he responds cordially with all the enthusiam as a wet blanket as he opens his portfolio case and hands me the placards for the upcoming McTennin Sports campaign.   
  
  
  
Taking a careful perusal, I grudingly had to admit thy man was good. "I am impressed. To tell you the truth, I thought this whole consultant thing was a bunch of bullshit and a waste of money."  
  
"Lucky for me that you aren't in charge of the company, huh?" he smiles, giving me a flashback of the events at the diner and what led up to one of the top ten fucks I've had in life.   
  
  
Looking down at my wide mahogany desk, my brain starts to imagine what else it could be used for. Looking up, I see his expectant face and I mobilize into action. Getting up, I walk over to my door and close it, making sure both my guest and my secretary hear the audible click of the lock.  
  
  
Turning around, I press the intercom button. "Cynthia, please hold my calls. Mr. Taylor and I do not want to be disturbed for any reason," I tell her calmly, looking into startled blue eyes.  
  
A few seconds later, he asks the question I've been waiting for. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
  
"Well, I thought that since we're having such a great creativity session, that it would be a shame to waste it."  
  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
  
"What did you think? That I would rip those mockups out your hand, tear your clothes off, clear my desk, throw you on it, and have a quick fuck?" I quip effortlessly, his immediate reaction telling me that is EXACTLY what he was thinking...maybe even wanted.  
  
  
Backing off, I decide to give him a few moments to compose himself. I would hate to see this game end too quickly. Once he takes a deep breath, he begins again.  
  
  
"Mr. Kinney-"  
  
  
"I think that you can call me Brian now, don't you?" I said languidly, loving the reaction coming from the body in front of me. Damn he looks adorable like that. Funny, how I never really liked adorable before fucking him...  
  
  
  
"MISTER Kinney," he stresses again, but I can tell that he is barely holding on, if the bulge I see in his Dockers is any indication.  
  
  
"I thought I told you to call me Brian," I remind him, loving the way his blush now reaches the tips of his ears.   
  
  
  
Fucking adorable, I tell you.  
  
  
  
Moving just far enough from my grasp, he tries to steer the conversation back to solid ground. With a determined gleam in those baby blues, he demands, "I don't think that is very professional, do you?"  
  
  
Giving him his space, I walk around to the other side of my desk, hoping to hide the obvious hard-on I got from playing with him. There was no need to let the blonde know just how much I was enjoying this. I don't have any doubts that he would find a way to use that against me.  
  
Sitting back down in my leather chair, I reapply my take-no-shit executive demeanor and reply truthfully, "Not really, but as you well know, I don't follow conventions that much."  
  
"So, what do you want to look at? Is there something else that you want?"  
  
Now that is a loaded question if I ever heard one.  
  
"Oh, there is something alright. Something that I promised you last night..."  
  
  
"Really? Care to refresh my memory?"  
  
"Here it is," and that is when I reveal my wrinkled, stained shirt that he so graciously offered to get cleaned for me.   
  
  
Seeing the confusion briefly flit across his face gave me a bit of satisfaction.  
  
Don't like it very much, do you Twink?  
  
"Oh right," then he slowly reaches over to take the shirt, looking more than a little bit lost. "Umm, is there anything else that I can do for you?"  
  
  
"There is, but I don't think my boss would appreciate it if we do such things in the office do you?"  
  
  
"I thought you said that you weren't conventional?" he said skeptically, looking at me with feigned disintrest. Yeah, like I really believe that...  
  
  
"But I am a realist, and sometimes you have to conform to get what you want. Don't you agree?"  
  
  
"Look BRIAN," he stressed, his smile disappearing altogether. "I wouldn't mind playing your little mind games, but I had a late night and I am really not in the mood for this weird type of foreplay that you seem so fond of, so why don't we act like the adults we are and leave the innuendos for later."  
  
  
  
"If that is the way you want it," I replied, silently letting him know that I didn't believe him for a minute.  
  
  
"Yes, that is what I want."  
  
  
"Fine. Now what do you have for me?"  
  
  
The next hour flew by as we sat discussed the direction of the campaign. It was amazing the innate talent and instinct he seemed to possess. My reservations about bringing the consultants in were slowly diminishing as I worked alongside him, seeing our collective genius come to life infront of us.   
  
As we were putting the finishing touches on the draft, he asked casually, "What are you doing for lunch?"  
  
Smirking, I asked. "Why? Do you think you can make me a better offer?"  
  
  
Giving me a small version of that sunshine smile, he replies, "Well, I have to know what my competition is."  
  
  
"An author that was sent by the publishing company that we want to promote. They felt that it would be good if we met a marketing representative along with one of their top authors."  
  
  
Zipping up his portfolio, he turns back with a strange look on his face, his face gone paler than when he first came in my office. "What's the author's name?"   
  
  
Giving him a look of my own, I say evenly, "Daniel Hamilton. He writes these cloak-and-dagger novels that take place in queer meccas like Chelsea and Greenwich Village. Have you read anything of his?"  
  
  
Without answering my question, he slung his case over his shoulder and swiftly walked out my office, leaving me to wonder what in hell just happened.  
  
  
Before I even had a chance to regroup, Cynthia walks in with a tall, dark-haired, good looking guy in tow. Taking my mind off the blonde twink enigma that just stormed out my door, I pull my mind back to the business at hand.  
  
After Cynthia makes the necessary introductions, I step up and exchanged pleasantries that was used when trying to impress a new client.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Hamilton, but I was told that there would be a Mr. Ericsson joining us. Where is he?"  
  
Smiling, he explains, "I'm sorry about that. It seems that Perry isn't feeling so well, so I will be the only company you have today. Is that alright?"  
  
  
"Not a problem in the least," I respond, silently thanking whatever germ knocked Ericsson on his ass. Now, it would be even easier to find out what the connection between him and Justin, without a third party complicating things.  
  
  
Gathering my coat from the hook near the door, I usher him out the door eager to find out the story behind the mystery that is Justin Taylor.  
  
  
  
tbc......  
  
  
Not quite the hot office action that I know most of you were looking for, but I wanted to give Brian a chance to confuse Justin, seeing how are fave ad exec doesn't react well to not being on 'top' of things, as we all know. I hope that you enjoyed this chappie, and be prepared for Justin to pitch a fit!  
  
  
Take care  
  
  
Pleasure Principle  
  
-the only one to follow 


End file.
